Evolution meets Fantasy: how mythical creatures could evolve (100% magic-free!)
It begins long ago....................... 160 mya. (million years ago) Archaeopteryx evolves in 3 different paths. These are Aves (True birds), Phoenixians (Phoenixes and proto-phoenixes) and Avisaurians (Griffins, Quetzacoatlids and Cockatrices). 65 mya. The asteroid hits the moon at the last moment, and a primitive lizard, long shadowed by dinosaurs, starts to evolve wings... 50 mya. Mosasaurs evolve into the first sea serpents, and a breath of fire turns Prodraconi into the first dragon! 46 mya. Dragons have outcompeted the dinosaurs into extinction, griffinoids are evolving golden hair-like feathers and paws and the phoenixians have discovered how to make fire with their feathers so as to incubate the eggs. 43 mya. Primitive ammonites start to grow larger and develop longer tentacles. 40 mya. Troodontids, the last of the dinosaurs, is evolving into more sinister forms to compete with the dragons. Forms such as Daemonraptor primevali (Primeval Demons) and Lupites sauros (Goblins)! Meanwhile, small marsupials are coming down from the trees and getting quite smart... 36 mya. A Mexican griffinoid has become longer and more serpentine, but still retains wings. Koalas have evolved in Africa and are starting to use tools! The ancient and primitive primatians are extinct, and they never became primates. Dragons now rule the world. A tiny squirrel-like insectivore is becoming larger and deadlier. A monstrous squid called the kraken has evolved from ammonites. Daemonraptor primevali has gone extinct, only to be replaced by Daemonraptor horriblis (Demons). Lupites sauros has evolved into Troglodytosaurus despectae (Trolls). Some horses have taken to the water to replace the extinct protodolphin. 33 mya. Ardipithecus evolves from the African Koala. One type starts to get taller, the other shorter. The griffinoids evolve a lion-like lower body. Another griffinoid becomes the cockatrice. A horse has evolved a bony lump on its head. The miniscule Spiriola formicedendi becomes the wolf, and starts to stand upright. The horses that took to the ocean become the hippocampus. The camel evolves spots and starts to grow taller. 30 mya. A huge drought is brought on by the rise of the Himalayas, ending the age of dragons. The wolf becomes the werewolf and the beasts, who inherit the Earth from the dragons. The camel becomes the cameleopard. The griffinoid goes extinct due to outcompetition from Griffins and climate change. A bony lump on a horse's head becomes a horn, and the unicorn is born. Some horses grow tufts on their side for display. 24 mya. Horses with tufted sides become the pegasi as tufts become wings. The age of dragons officially draws to a close as 7,600 species become 40. The werewolfs dominate Europe. The beasts evolve into many forms, like king kong and rat creatures. Short ardipithecus become the first fairy folk. 17 mya. Daemonraptor migrate to Europe via raft, and challenge the werewolf for status as top European predator. Spiriola formicedendi becomes the Wild Haggis. The beasts are ousted by their descendants, the monsters. The age of beasts begins to end. Fairy people leave Africa. The troll comes close to dying out. The African Koala goes extinct. Tall ardipithecus start to become smarter. 12 mya. The beasts manage to win the war against the monsters. Werewolfs are ousted from top dog position by demons. Fairies evolve Cro-magnon intelligence. Tall ardipithecus discovers fire. 10 mya. Fairy folk master quantum mechanics and develop space travel. Tall ardipithecus cooks food and makes wheel. 5 mya. Ardipithecus gives way to astralopithecus. Tribal warfare wipes out all who know secret of fire, tools, wheel, etc. Fairy folk forced to hide belowground after losing war with demons & goblins. 2 mya. Tall ardipithecus branch off 3 ways: Elves, Sasquatch-forms and Humans. South and North America collide, species intermingle and compete. Dinosaurs wiped out in North America, South American Dragons wiped out. Fairy folk start to emerge from belowground. 1 mya. Humans and elves leave Africa. Elves retreat to woodlands & forests, humans go into open plains. Sasquatch-forms leave Africa couple thousand years later. 900,000 ya. Ice age hits. Trolls wiped out by conflict with Homo Sapiens and climate change. Elephants evolve larger to reduce heat loss, become Behemoths. Most primitive humans unable to hunt larger prey, some resort to hit-and-run bloodsucking, become Vampires. Humans first encounter fairies. Sasquatch-forms leave Africa for good, become Yeren. 700,000 ya. Yeti and Asian Sasquatch evolve. Humans enter North America. Elves migrate through boreal forest band to North America. Some humans grow larger to cope with heat loss, become Giants and Amazons. Demons and Goblins leave Europe, enter Africa and force out remaining Humans & Elves. 400,000 ya. Asian Sasquatch migrates into North America, becomes Sasquatch. Giants lose an eye for more precise aim when throwing boulders at prey, become Cyclops. Some humans take to sea to escape ice age, become Mermaids and Naiads. Homo Floresiensis leaves Flores and migrates to Europe, becomes Hobbit. 300,000 ya. Asian Sasquatch goes extinct. 100,000 ya. Sasquatch enters South America, becomes Ameranthropoides loysi. Yeti enters Australia, becomes Yowie. 20,000 ya. Illegal fairy genetic company does genetic experiments on humans, creates Centaurs, Satyrs, Ogres, etc. 4,000 ya. Humans make it to Antarctica. Genetic experiment company destroyed by FFPHF (Fairy Folk Police & Humanitarian Force) and experiments escape into wild. Some giants migrate into Arctic, evolve into Ice Giants. 1,500 ya. Ice Age ends. Demons & Goblins leave Africa and go to war with Humans. Small remnant fairy genetic group clones dinosaurs. Escaped tyrannosaurs become Titans. 600 ya. Dragons nearly wiped out by dragonslayers. Griffins wiped out by humans. Humans win war with Demons and Goblins, demons and goblins forced into South Africa. Krakens resort to exclusively eating ships. Monsters start entering urban areas and hiding out in closets and under beds. 200 ya. Dragons saved by conservation group. Wild monsters extinct. Industrial revolution begins. 50 ya. Atomic bomb test brings fossilized tyrannosaur/dragon hybrid to life as Godzilla. Law is passed that prevents extinction of animal species unless absolutely nessecary. 13 ya. Human impact reaches 0, humans accepted into ILFR (Interspecies Legion of Fairy Races). Now Modern city humans co-exist peacefully with fairy races, animals and mythical creatures.